The present invention relates to a multi-voltage multi-pole electric adapter, and more particularly to such an electric adapter, which comprises a plug unit for receiving low voltage (AC125V) power input or high voltage (AC250V) power input, a socket unit for power output, and a transformer for converting inputted power supply from the plug unit into the desired level for the socket unit.
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of advanced electronic apparatus have been disclosed for different purposes. However, because different countries have different electric codes, different electric sockets and electric plugs are used in different countries. For connecting an electric plug to an electric socket of a different specification, an adapter shall be used. However, regular adapters for this purpose are constructed to fit one particular voltage power supply only.